


time will remember us (we had an empire mix)

by vellutonero



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: Орсон сквозь года, потому что где-то все это началось.





	

**Когда все началось:**  
Мать поправляет воротник и рукава его парадного костюма, светло-синего с небольшим серым галстуком, смахивая невидимую соринку с лацкана. Она кладет руки ему на плечи покровительственно, но выглядит очень гордой. Орсон не понимает, зачем ему нужно идти на марш: на этой планете постоянно что-то происходит, какие-то официальные визиты, большие люди. Некоторые из них посещают Академию и выступают на открытых уроках, ему достаточно слушать их и там.  
\- Орсон Каллан Кренник - это большая честь, поэтому не смей сутулиться, пока будешь стоять в шеренге, - это уже вступает отец с его привычным недовольством и претензией, которую Орсон еще много лет не сможет распознать. Отец всегда называет его полным именем, когда не хочет тратить время на разъяснения и уговоры.  
Семилетний Орсон уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, когда перечить родителям недопустимо, но все равно кривит обиженное лицо матери. Та усмехается и треплет его по волосам, сразу же приглаживая упрямую копну волос обратно.  
Отец сопровождает его почти до самого построения, передавая в руки учителей, предупреждающе сжимая плечо на прощание. Орсон оказывается во втором ряду и, помня наставления, изо всех сил тянет спину, не имея особенного преимущества перед сверстниками в росте - чтобы лучше видеть трибуны и выложенную дорожку перед кортежем Вице Канцлера. Одноклассники, также одетые в вариации синего по очереди отбивают каблуком приветствие, и когда очередь доходит до Орсона, он топает ногой так сильно, что чувствует отдачу в пятке. Гул приветствия все не стихает над площадью, волной катясь по кругу, пока в один момент все шумы не исчезают.  
Орсон поднимает глаза на большой экран, проецирующий изображение с нескольких камер на трибуне: Вице Канцлер поднялся к микрофону и, сложив руки за спиной, взирал на собравшихся. Тишина над площадью стояла такая под его тяжелым, но доброжелательным взглядом, что можно было услышать деликатное покашливание операторов на заднем плане. Вице Канцлер заговорил только, когда был удовлетворен молчанием площади, и Орсон сам не заметил, как раскрыл рот.  
Всю дорогу до дома он не мог остановиться с пересказом своего восторга, и когда отец окончательно устал выслушивать его, Орсон остановился и со всей серьезностью, которая присуща только молодым людям его возраста заявил:  
\- Когда вырасту, я обязательно буду стоять на этом подиуме, пока собравшиеся не замолчат.  
\- Конечно, сын, только сначала научишься не сутулить спину, - отец потрепал его по волосам, и Орсону ничего не оставалось, как приглаживать выбившиеся из-за уха кудрявые пряди.  
(Оглядываясь назад, конечно, отец Орсона никогда не верил в потенциал сына, слишком уж далеко от военного дела вся их семья была, хоть и обладала каким-то положением в обществе. Тем не менее, цель для младшего Кренника стала смыслом жизни, стояла во главе угла и никогда не теряла своей яркости и актуальности. Каждый косой взгляд заставлял его работать больше, только чтобы - нет, не доказать свою состоятельность, - утереть нос кому бы то ни было.)

 **О временных неудобствах:**  
На самом деле, программа для молодых и перспективных была рассчитана больше на ученых, узких специалистов, уникальных умов, а никак не на инженеров-архитекторов. Каждый представляемый Орсоном проект получал балл ниже, чем его предыдущее творение, что до определенной степени играло немаловажную роль в его мотивации продолжать движение в этом направлении. Он прекрасно понимал - конечно, по совету симпатизирующих профессоров, - что в его возрасте еще не поздно изменить специализацию и пойти по другому пути, но для юношеского организма терять три года тяжелой работы и бесценных знаний было смерти подобно. Тем не менее, Орсон то и дело захаживал на чужие презентации, чтобы еще больше убедить себя в инженерном. Профессора его курса умудрялись находить все более изощренные причины не принимать работы, но Орсон не собирался сдаваться просто так.  
Хорошо подвешенный язык вкупе с необходимостью преодолевать чужое мнение и спорить, спорить, спорить одновременно оставаясь в рамках приличия дали ему бесценный опыт, и в какой-то момент придирки стали восприниматься как данность, как необходимость для самосовершенствования.  
В лекционном зале, который Орсон в этот раз выбрал в качестве фона к своим традиционным двум часам проектирования на планшете по техническому заданию одного из известнейших кварталов в этой части галактики, читали прикладную физику. Студентов было немало, профессор отличался монотонной речью и громким проектором, который то и дело моргал, меняя кадры на стене. Орсон любил таких лекторов, так как они позволяли полностью сосредоточиться на черчении, не вкладывая при этом в голову абсолютно никаких посторонних мыслей.  
\- Эрсо, - и это был первый раз, когда голос профессора дрогнул и поднялся выше обычного монотонного уровня, - вы можете ответить на мой вопрос?  
Орсон даже отвлекся от своего проекта, чтобы выискать глазами человека, который умудрился вызвать у самого спокойного учителя хоть какую-то эмоцию. Искомый обнаружился на шестом ряду, погруженный темноволосой головой в планшет. Он ответил на вопрос, судя по впечатленному молчанию окружающих - правильно, но при этом даже не поднял глаз. Как будто в это же самое время решал совершенно другую задачу. Орсона это озадачило, но одновременно пробудило в нем интерес, который и повлек за собой ставшую в последствии судьбоносной встречу.  
(Легендарное, но необъяснимое дуо Орсона Кренника и Галена Эрсо прославилось в Академии не только благодаря своей неслыханности: чтобы молодой сын уважаемого семейства взял под крыло эксцентричного ученого из простых - по одним данным и - самый перспективный и единогласно гениальный исследователь безусловно терпел разгульного, скандального повесу - по другим, но еще и потому, что Орсон несколько раз влезал в драки, потому что ему не понравилось, как Галена называли сокурсники. Победителей в этих довольно позорных драках не было, но как минимум два человека оставались в синяках. Орсон носил свои синяки гордо, даже не пытаясь скрыть темнеющее веко за волосами. Гален по большей части не одобрял, но находил ситуацию с защитой собственной чести забавной, чем только подливал масла в огонь завистникам и несогласным.  
Орсон, конечно, несколько раз пытался оправдаться, но начиналось это все со слов “Они такие идиоты”, но дальше не шло, а совсем скоро Галена оставили в покое и потребности возвращаться к этому разговору попросту не было.)

 **Что остается в Вегасе:**  
Над темно-зелеными волнами с белесыми барашками пены медленно поднимается вторая луна, словно подталкивая первую, меньшую по размеру к середине небосвода. Линия горизонта понемногу смазывается, делая море совсем бескрайним. Или это океан? На всеми забытой экзотической планете, которую Орсон выбрал для коротких летних каникул было много воды, перемежающейся кусками суши. Днем солнце палило нещадно, но сваливалось за горизонт моментально, за несколько секунд. Орсон сжег плечи за первые пятнадцать минут на пляже, и ужасно бесился, что Гален был похож на древнего бога со своим идеальным карамельным загаром.  
Для Эрсо же это была вообще первая вылазка за пределы собственной солнечной системы и сверхсовременного Корусканта, одновременно трогательно и очень захватывающе. Сдержанный Гален практически не показывал почти детского восторга от мягкого песка, по которому он всегда ходил босыми ногами, поднимая каждый камешек, попадающийся на пути, изучая с сосредоточенным видом сложные переплетения волн и их ритма. Орсон в основном сидел в тени большого зонтика, чертя на планшете проекты небоскребов и космических станций, изредка прикладываясь к прохладному белому вину из запотевшей бутылки в кулере.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе не надоест, но может, короткий перерыв на обед?  
\- Орсон, - Гален обернулся, щурясь от последних ярких лучей солнца, - в это время суток - скорее ужин.  
\- Все равно, что, главное - еда и не смотреть на твой восторг от ракушечек, - съязвил Орсон, откладывая свой планшет и запахивая тонкую рубашку с короткими рукавами на груди, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от вездесущего солнца, пока оно еще окончательно не скрылось.  
Они ужинают там же - на берегу, из плетеной корзины со всем необходимым, заботливо прикаченной к ним роботом-слугой из отеля. Гален полулежит на толстом полотенце, заменяющем плед, то и дело прикладываясь к бокалу с вином. Орсон, в свою очередь, закончив уплетать стейк, пьет мрачно и много, большими жадными глотками, практически не замечая вкуса. Третий день в раю, во всяком случае в его ближайшей версии, и Орсон уже с трудом справляется с порывами организма. Не так просто, как хотелось бы: когда Гален пьет кофе на балкончике утром, взъерошенный и полураздетый, или когда он ковыряется в песке, скрестив ноги, то и дело убирая со лба волосы. Или даже сейчас: разморенный от жары и вина, Гален сидит с прикрытыми глазами и Орсон сначала делает, а потом начинает думать о последствиях.  
Поцелуя толком и не получается, Орсон влажно и небрежно набрасывается на губы Галена, но чувствует ответ, несомненное движение теплого и реагирующего тела. В их контакте нет никакой романтики, никакого чувства помимо очевидного жара и желания, но Орсон все же выдавливает из себя, в какой-то момент спохватившись, что для Галена вся эта история в новинку:  
\- Трахни меня.  
(Гален вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Орсон прикасается к нему без предупреждения, но затягивает его к себе на колени без даже минутной паузы. Их первый раз - слишком просто, Орсон до синяков сжимал плечи Эрсо в поисках правильного ритма, практически не дыша, хватая ртом воздух. Тем не менее, конечно же, одним разом не ограничилось, но секс всегда был наименее сложным уравнением. Жизнь после, в перспективе, вот где была настоящая задачка, но Орсон понял это уже слишком поздно.)

 **Есть только один путь:**  
К седьмому году в программе для особо талантливых Орсон уже понимает: большое будущее легче всего обеспечить через военный контракт. Ему везет с правильными людьми, с нужными связями, не зря же он столько времени проводит в ночных клубах для самой элиты делая вещи, которые мальчики из приличных семей делать по определению не должны. На него смотрят одновременно свысока и как-то сбоку, оценивая только оболочку человека, которого зовут Орсон Кренник.  
Со стороны он: отличник программы, один из десятка студентов, чьи проекты реализовывали под госзаказ еще во время учебы. Он: безудержный тусовщик с танцами до утра, сексом в туалете, наркотиками и таким количеством алкоголя, что удивительно, как он вообще появлялся на утренний лекциях свежим как только распустившийся цветок. Он: вторая половина Галена Эрсо, но об этом окружающие пусть и догадываются, но никогда не говорят. Все это довольно привлекательный пакет, поэтому Орсон ожидает серьезный разговор, который навязывает руководитель его направления:  
\- Не буду скрывать, да и нечего тут ходить вокруг да около, Орсон, тебе нужно подумать о своем будущем. У меня есть информация, что твоя последняя работа очень впечатлила нужных людей, поэтому - сделай одолжение, если к тебе вдруг придет приглашение от… не гражданской организации, не делай глупостей, соглашайся.  
Конечно, Орсон не собирался отказываться от единственной возможной для себя дороги. Можно сказать, что вся его академическая карьера была построена на идее о потенциальной работе на Империю, в том или ином качестве. Проекты были сделаны на основе бывших военных разработок, даже гражданские, чтобы продемонстрировать определенный склад дизайнерской мысли, встреченные и развлекаемые люди по большей части отпрыски (и изредка офицеры) того самого инженерного дивизиона. Поэтому, когда пресловутое приглашение примкнуть к ним официально все же настигло Орсона, он без раздумий дал свое письменное согласие.  
(Взаимоотношения окружающих, да и вообще - людей - та же архитектура, строятся по четкому плану. Орсон, будучи отличным архитектором понял эту связь очень рано и с годами просто научился терпению, необходимому для того, чтобы этими схемами управлять. Ему одновременно и было интересно, и в жизни помогало. Он часто задавался вопросом: почему другие не видят этих связей?  
Орсон боится спрашивать себя, насколько срежиссированной, предопределенной, искусственно созданной была встреча с Галеном, и почему он был единственным, кого невозможно было направлять в соответствии с выведенной Орсоном теорией о глобальном взаимодействии.)

 **Доброе вино не похоже на женщину:**  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Лира Эрсо оказалась статной темноволосой девушкой, которая выглядела как настоящий исследователь скорее, чем жеманная корускантская выпускница. Конечно, Орсон другого и не ожидал, знал слишком хорошо, что Галена просто так кто-то не окрутил бы. Орсон не был на свадьбе, но по его возвращению на планету, семейство Эрсо настояло на совместном ужине.  
\- Отличное вино, Орсон, - Лира с видимым удовольствием дегустирует напитки, сразу выдавая свою неискушенность.  
\- В вине он знает толк, - смеется Гален, хлопая Орсона по плечу. Тот отвечает коротким кивком и усилием воли не отстраняется от теплой ладони.  
\- Должен в ответ оставить комплименты шефу, - светская беседа ни о чем за обеденным столом начинает идти по кругу, но Орсон все еще играет четко определенную для себя роль лучшего друга, который искренне рад за личное счастье семьи Эрсо, чтобы ударяться в другие дискуссии. Опять же, все, что он мог бы реалистично обсуждать с Галеном явно не имеет отношения к его супруге, а золотое правило не говорить о политике, религии и деньгах еще никто не отменял.  
Повисшее молчание спасает звякнувший в глубине квартиры таймер, и в отсутствии дроидов в этом хозяйстве, Гален спешит к плите:  
\- Сейчас будет десерт, - радостно извещает он Орсона и Лиру, оставляя их наедине.  
\- У меня не было шанса поблагодарить, - начинает девушка, но на ее лице скорее играет подозрение, чем благодарность, - за квартиру. И за Галена, его работу. Он мне рассказал, и…  
\- Зачем еще нужны друзья, - выдавливает из себя Орсон. Конечно, Гален должен был догадаться, что выданная в “Церпен Индастриз” квартира в центре города каким-то образом была обговорена контрактом на трудоустройство, но вот чтобы он просто так рассказал об этом жене?  
Орсон не может заставить себя хорошо относиться к Лире, главным образом потому, что постоянно чувствует ее враждебность, какую-то чисто женскую ревность и подозрительность, когда, по сути, она - всего лишь существовала в периферии его зрения. Было бы глупо со стороны Орсона воспринимать женщину как нечто большее, правда.  
Они расстаются цивилизованно, после ужина и еще нескольких бутылок вина, и Гален, обняв его на прощание, влажно шепчет ему в ухо слова благодарности. Орсона тошнит в переулке за их домом, но, конечно же, от чрезмерного количества выпитого.  
(Когда Гален отправил сбивчивое послание, рассказывая о скорой женитьбе, Кренник откровенно подумал, что тот бредит. Не потому, что Гален всецело принадлежал Орсону - потому что у него в голове была четкая картинка, как их жизнь должна сложится. Как они постепенно становятся официальной парой, и большая часть семейства Кренников не одобряла бы Эрсо, но откровенно против не была, они бы переехали на служебную квартиру и через какое-то время, пару лет, перед очередной долгой командировкой Орсона Гален бы осторожно, деликатно, в своей манере спросил, не хочет ли Орсон оформить отношения, и, конечно же, Орсон бы сказал “да”.)

 **Главный шахматный секрет:**  
Получая назначение капитана, Орсон заставляет себя не реагировать на сальные взгляды коллег по цеху, так в своей голове и не привыкнув к военной терминологии. В белой форме, которая так разительно отличает его ранг от общей массы инженерного, сразу же указывая на принадлежность также к военной разведке, Орсон позволяет себе держать спину ровнее прежнего и невидящим взглядом скользить по толпе офицеров рангом пониже. Теперь ему полагается эскорт из шести человек личного состава, секретарь и отдельное судно для передвижений по галактике.  
Когда люди смотрят на Орсона Кренника, они в основном видят его ранг как часть специфической заработанной репутации за годы работы над собственным будущим, и до какой-то степени это раздражает, хотя бы потому, что за плечами Орсона не один масштабный реализованный проект, полностью самостоятельный, а не “вчера гулял всю ночь с нужными людьми”. Конечно, пару раз Орсону приходилось играть жертву для достижения цели, где-то улыбнуться, где-то попросить об одолжении, где-то - потребовать, но ведь важен результат, правда? Где они, эти критикующие теперь. Правильный ответ: в подчинении Кренника. Знание отчасти греет душу, которой у Орсона, естественно, быть не может по определению должности.  
Поздравления поступают от разных людей, но мало кто из не относящихся к военному рангу знает, что на самом деле послужило причиной повышения. Еще меньше людей знают о реальной разведческой подоплеке, поэтому Орсон сдержанно благодарит отца, который конечно же “очень рад, но разве это не просто красивая должность для строителя?”, про себя думая, что если стратегические объекты кто-то может просто “построить”, то да, конечно же, именно это он и делает. Самый последний в этот день звонит Эрсо.  
Орсон - на диване, форма расстегнута и наполовину стянута на пол, с бокалом вина в руках, - не ожидает ничего нового, но кристально чистое от помех изображение на небольшом комме все же заставляет его идеально отлаженный процесс коротнуть, судя по всему, Гален это замечает. Раньше он никогда не подавал виду, но сейчас его голос меняется и посреди хвалебной речи, о том как безусловно рад он за достижения друга и насколько Орсон это заслужил, Эрсо внезапно вспоминает прошлое:  
\- Теперь ты точно сможешь построить все, что задумал давно. Помнишь, наш проект?  
Если бы Орсон не умел так хорошо контролировать свое выражение лица, он точно знает, что выдал бы себя. С другой стороны, возможно он просто ударил бы Галена, если бы это не был телефонный звонок. В конечном итоге, после некоторой паузы, Орсон находит вариант ответа, который его устраивает, который не оставит его, наверное, загнанным в угол:  
\- С тобой всегда приятно работать, - и хотя его ответ мало имеет отношения к вопросу, Гален не преследует этот разговор.  
(Конечно, в идеальном мире они бы вообще никогда не расставались, это Орсон знает точно, просто потому, что их мозги были слишком хорошо настроены друг на друга. Каждый раз, когда Гален уходил глубоко в свой мыслительный процесс, Кренник точно знал, что делать: когда подать бумагу, когда продолжать с ним разговор, пусть и односторонний теперь, когда стоило встать и уйти, дав великому уму пространство. Все проекты, которые они выполняли в Академии так или иначе можно было совместить, иногда они специально делали их таким образом, чтобы создать внутреннюю шутку для наблюдательных. Мало кто открывал тайны совместных проектов.  
Орсон не чувствует особой грусти по поводу не сложившегося сотрудничества. Он знает, что наука наукой, а принципы и мировоззрение врозь, и представления Галена о мире - слишком наивны, чтобы их можно было вписать в рамки Имперского режима. Или: принципы Орсона и его амбиции все равно стояли выше его потребности в личном счастье.)

 **Чтобы ты не делал:**  
Орсон все равно оказывается в этом забытом поле, бескрайней зелени и дожде, напротив Галена, который уже совсем не похож на того человека, каким Орсон его запомнил.  
(Потому что Орсон умеет нарисовать план, жертвой которого сам в итоге и станет.)


End file.
